Digimon Leaders in Love
by Digimonfansunite44
Summary: I got the idea from Miraclesveemon who made Daisuke Motomiya in Love. the only diffrence is that i used the Leaders from 1-4. oh and Taiki
1. Prolouge

Proulouge: HIYA!

This is going to be a series of one shots with the digimon leaders 1-4 being female and being paired with diffrent people each time.  
You could send a pairing that you want with ideas because im not that good when it comes to pairing or lemon scense. And as you could see splling ain't my best side either. but you know what to do if you have any requests.


	2. Chapter 1: Light meet Flame

Chapter 1: TaKouji

Light meet Flame and Love Blossoms

Minamoto Kouji sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was nervous but angry as well. He was nervous because he was about to ask his secret crush out and he was a nervous wreck. He was angry because he watched his friend Shibiyama 'JP' Junpei flirt shamelessly with said crush. And what might this crush's name be? Why it's none other Orimoto 'Zoe' Izumi. There young friend Himi 'Tommy' Tomoki watched with curious eyes as he watched his older brother figure send dark waves off of his body as if trying to warn somebody but other than that this was a normal get together. Kouji's younger brother Kimura Kouichi watched everything with big innocent eyes completely oblivious to everything around him that has to do with love.

"Ah…. Izumi-chan can I speak to you privately?" Kouji asked nervously. In his head a little chibi-Kouji was freaking out and he was also happy when she chirped an affirmative.

"What's up Kouji-kun?" she asked sweetly. He sighed face probably beet red.

"Izumi-chan. We've known each other for a rather long time so I have been developing feelings for you and I was wondering if you would be willing to go out with me?" he asked hopefully. Sadly, Izumi shook her head eyes filling with regret.

"Gomensai…. But Kouji-kun I have someone else in mind. You see I finally realized why I reject every boy who asked me out this year." She said smiling fondly at the thought of her crush. Brokenhearted but still happy that he confessed to the one he loved hoping he could still be friends with her.

At the next get together:

Kouji saw Tomoki walking with a smiling brunette. She was grinning but there was pain in her eyes. He was pretty sure that he was the only one to notice it and then they stopped in front of them and Junpei instantly went into 'flirt-with-every-random-girl-I-meet-mode'

"Hey beautiful did you fall from heaven or is it just me?" he flirted horribly. Kouji, Tomoki, Izumi and Kouichi groaned no wonder their heavyset friend could never get a date. He sucked when it came to pick up lines and ending lines. Basically he sucked with ladies all together. But to their surprise the mystery girl giggled.

"Gomen…. But that was really Kawaii but in a really funny. He's a little lady advice doesn't try any pick up lines on a girl you just met. Try to get to know her before you try to pick up on her." She giggled cutely smiling making Kouji and Jumper's faces heat up. "Kanbara Takuy's the name but you can call me Takky or Taku but my cousin Tomoki-chan and my mom call me Takky-chan and Taku-chan so either names are good for me." She said still giggling slightly. After that they get together started including Takuya and the group absolutely adored he chipper personality and happy face the way smiles every time they saw it.

4 months later:

Takuya sighed contently and walked over to Kouji. Smiling slightly she looked up at him and pouted when he raised his hand and ruffled her hair making it frizz in every direction humanly and un-humanly possible *If that is possible because her hair is crazy enough as it is.*

"What's up Taku-chan?" he asked smiling amused as she tried patting down her tuff of hair only for it all to be in vain. She sighed gave up and grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the rest of the group.

"Ne, Kouji-kun what would happen if I told you I was in love with you?" she said afraid she might just lose her friendship with the ravenette. He smiled after getting over the initial shock. He bent down to her level and pecked her nose. Smirking when the girls face lighted with a pretty blush. "So is that a yes or a no?" she asked uncertainly. He picked her up and kissed her full on the lips hands rooming her body while he carefully guided them to a bedroom.

Let's just say everybody who walked by heard…interesting noises in the room.

Digimonfan: Alright read which I'm sure you all did and review is what you all can do now!


End file.
